Advice
by Exotos135
Summary: Post-"L Is For Love." After getting a love letter, Sam decides to ask her older sister, Carol, for advice on how to deal with it.


_Pingrey House..._

The main entrance was opened, and Sam walked inside, having just arrived from school.

"Carol, I'm home!" the musician exclaimed as she put her backpack on the ground. "Listen, I need-"

Sam, however, screamed when she saw Carol sitting at the couch, wearing nothing but an apron and her underwear. And this was supposed to be her older sister, too!

"Are you serious?!" Sam exclaimed, catching the young woman's attention. "Carol, just because mom and dad are away doesn't mean you can do whatever you want! I mean, what's with the half-naked apron?!"

"Oh, well, _that's_ a funny little story," Carol answered, explaining as Sam folded her arms and gave her a stern look. "I was taking a bath, when I realized you were about to come home, so I decided to end it as quickly as I could. _But_ by the time I came out, I could only put my underwear and an apron before I had to go to the kitchen."

Sam raised an eyebrow.

Prompting Carol to add, with a smile, "But _then_ I noticed there wasn't anything I could cook, so, I made us both a favor and ordered a pizza."

Sam immediately lightened up and ran to the kitchen, shouting "pizza!" repeatedly in pure joy. Though, just as she started to eat it with her sister, though, a question popped up in her mind:

"Wait, if you're no longer going to cook, then _why_ are you still wearing just an apron and underwear?"

Unfortunately, she just so happened to ask that out loud, which caught Carol's attention.

"Well, I was going to change into something more modest, but my favorite show came up, I decided to watch an episode, and you basically arrived just as it ended," the young woman casually answered, making Sam realize what she did. "Now's my turn to ask a question: You were saying that you needed something?"

Upon hearing that, Sam took out the love letter she found on her locker and said, "Yeah, actually, I found this love letter on my locker, signed by someone with the initial L-"

"Aw, my little sister has a little secret soon-to-be-girlfriend!" Carol chirped before pinching Sam's cheeks. "Then again, you're such a hot babe in general, I'm surprised you don't have a massive harem of them already."

"Carol, don't just assume the gender of whoever sent this letter, that's rude!" Sam growled as she gently slapped her older sister's hand away. "Anyway, I got this love letter, I liked what it said, and... Well, I'm conflicted."

The half-naked girl frowned. "I don't think I see the problem."

"Well, on the one hand, I have the feeling I should answer this love letter, and on the other hand, I could just save it in my locker alongside the rest," Sam sighed, then turned to her sister. "Carol, what do you think?"

The young woman remained silent for a moment, then suddenly kissed Sam.

On the lips.

"Carol!" Sam pushed Carol away. "When I asked you what you were thinking, I didn't expect you to just up and kiss me!"

"Should I've told you about it first, _then_ kiss you?" the young woman innocently inquired with a giggle.

"No!" the blonde rocker took a deep breath. "L-Look, I just want to hear your thoughts: Should I answer this love letter? Should I go look for whoever wrote it?"

"Is the person who wrote it a guy or a girl?" Carol suddenly asked with a smug smile.

Sam was about to snap at her sister again, only to think about it a little more. "When you say it like that, it's actually a good question to ask."

The rocker eyed the letter with worry. "But if the sender's a girl, then this could get complicated."

"Why do you say that?" the older blonde asked in confusion.

"I'm straight, Carol," Sam stated. "If the one who sent the letter really was a girl, then I'd have to turn them down-"

Then, she noticed Carol was chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, you just totally reminded me of when I was younger," Carol remarked as she wiped off her tears. "You even state your orientation like it was set in stone or something."

Sam raised an eyebrow and hummed in confusion.

"Listen, Sam, I wasn't always the person I am today-"

Sam folded her arms. "And I'm grateful for that, 'cause right now, you're a total weirdo,"

"Lesbian. The word you're looking for, is lesbian," the older girl sternly corrected before returning to her calm, friendly tone. "And yes, I'll admit that being gay for you, my little sister, is kind of like a weirdo thing, but point is that back then, I also thought that I was straight, just like you. But then-"

"We kissed," Sam bitterly finished and looked away. "Yeah, I know."

Carol put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "And, because orientation is entirely up to the person, there's a chance you could end up like me."

"I could become a weirdo!?" Sam panicked.

"Lesbian!" Carol snapped in exasperation. "Look, what I'm trying to say is that you can't keep saying that you're straight as if it was impossible for you to become a lesbian, or bisexual, or whatever you could become!"

She then put both hands on Sam's shoulder and asked:

"Sam, answer me with as much honesty as you can gather: Would you be willing to date whoever sent this letter, assuming they're either a guy or a girl?"

The teenager gave this question some thought, and answered, blushing a little:

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a shot?"

"That's my sister!" Carol chirped, gently brushing Sam's hair. "So it's set, once we're done eating pizza, you can go upstairs and write a reply to the letter! We can discuss how to find whoever sent it to you later-"

"Actually, Carol, now that that's set, there's another thing I want to ask you," the musician blurted before scratching the back of her head. "Could you help me write the letter? I mean, this is the first time I actually reply to one of these, and I'm worried I may mess something up."

Then, rolling her eyes, she added, "And besides, you obviously have experience writing love letters if I keep finding _your_ love letters in my locker."

"What? _Me_? Sending _you_ love letters? No way!" Carol replied, putting a sly smile. "You're confusing me for somebody else!"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "It's totally you, isn't it?"

"Hehe, guilty as charge," the older blonde chuckled. "And to answer your question, sure, I'll help you write a reply."

With that said, Sam promptly kissed Carol on the lips, with the young woman staring in shock as she and Sam separated soon afterwards.

"Why did you do that?" the dumbfounded Carol asked.

"I thought you'd like something more than a simple 'thank you'," Sam blushed and looked away. "Plus, it was _my_ turn to catch you off-guard with a kiss!"

The sisters laughed for a bit afterwards, and then continued to eat the pizza, puttting an end to the discussion right then and there.


End file.
